2009
by Peppermint Mocha
Summary: “C’mon, Mel, it’s New Years Eve!” He said, moving to dig through one of the bags. “I had to get some celebration stuff.” "Fireworks?" "No, better." A Happy New Years oneshot, MelloxMatt


**A/N: Happy New Year everyone!!! ^__^ It's about an hour past for me, so I decided to write this up really quick.**

**Also, I'm not sure if it's only in the U.S. but on TV every year me and my family watch this one channel where they have this huge disco ball hung up, and it drops slowly on a ten second countdown before the big yearly sign lights up and fireworks go off. It's awesome. So yeah, that's what a referring to in the fic. (:**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Pairing: Can be seen as MelloxMatt, but it doesn't have to be I guess. Lol.**

**Rated: K+ for nice fluffiness and New Years fun! :3**

**Warnings: None, really. Nope.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, right.**

* * *

**2009:**

Mello heard the door opening and looked up, twisting around in his chair to watch Matt stagger into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. He had an armful of groceries in his arms and dumped them onto the kitchen counter.

"Jesus, I thought you were only getting chocolate and cigarettes," Mello said, still peering at the redhead from over his shoulder. Matt simply grinned.

"C'mon, Mel, it's New Years Eve!" He said, moving to dig through one of the bags. "I had to get some celebration stuff."

"Fireworks?" Mello asked, perking up slightly, a smirk sliding onto his lips. He got to his feet to join Matt, peering over his shoulder to see what was in the bag.

"No, better," Matt said, still grinning.

There was a pause.

"Are you kidding me?" Mello asked moments later, reaching around a striped arm to pluck something from the bag. A paper crown, stating 'Happy 2009!' across the band. "This is so not better than fireworks."

Matt shrugged. "We wouldn't have been able to set them off, anyway…"

"Tch. We could've found someplace."

"Whatever. You have to admit these are cute." He laughed, taking the crown from Mello's hands and sticking it on top of his head. He smoothed out the ruffled blonde strands, smiling at his handiwork. Mello tore it off a few moments later, throwing the ripped, weak paper to the floor.

At Matt's hurt expression, he turned slowly away to dig through the bag again, though half-heartedly. The celebration of new years just wasn't that exciting to him. All it reminded him was how much closer death seemed to approach. Another year behind. Or, as Matt would say, new year was proof of how long they had managed to live, and even more to come.

Bullshit, they didn't have much time left. They were walking a very thin rope. Maybe he was just negative, but really. Party hats?

"What's this?" He asked, pulling out a small party horn, all curled up on its self. Suddenly he grinned and stuck it in his mouth, turning to face Matt. He blew, and with a loud honk, the paper shot out and smacked the redhead in the face. He yelped while Mello laughed, pulling the party favor from his mouth again.

Despite himself, Matt grinned, too.

"So, how much longer, anyway?" Mello asked, looking across the kitchen at one of the appliances. The coffee maker read with digital numbering that it was 11:57.

"Oh, shit! We're gonna miss the ball drop!" Matt yelped, throwing himself from the kitchen and over the couch, snatching up the remote. He aimed it at the TV and quickly searched through the channels.

Mello joined him on the couch, reaching over to snag a piece of elastic under Matt's chin, pulling a party hat onto his head. He placed a crown upon his own head and scooted into the redhead's arms. They sat silently, watching the television expectantly. Finally, it was 11:59.

"Nearly there, Mel!" Matt whispered excitedly, sitting up a little straighter. On the screen, the giant disco ball that hovered beneath the celebration banner, slowly began to dip down as a countdown began.

Mello smiled, watching Matt before turning back to the set.

"'5…4…3…'" He heard Matt following along under his breath.

Suddenly a great cheer erupted from the crowd upon the television, as the sign lit up as the ball crashed down.

Mello grinned and felt strong arms encircle him. "Happy New Year, Mello," Matt whispered to his ear, pressing a kiss to the blonde's cheek.

"You, too, Matt."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked~! 3 Happy holidays everyone.**


End file.
